This Bed Aint Big Enough for the Two of Us
by MazzaRedd
Summary: Scott and Jean are now living with each other but there is a problem…


Title: This Bed Ain't Big Enough for the Two of Us

Author: Marianne

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Scott and Jean are now living with each other but there is a problem…

I do not own the x-men, they belong to marvel.

Jean finally got into a comfortable position in her bed, well Scott's bed too. She felt herself slipping into a sleep and pulled the covers closer around her. That's when an arm whacked her over the face. Jean sighed in frustration and threw her boyfriends arm back over. Scott moved a bit and took some of the covers with him. She pulled a bit at the covers but Scott had them pinned under him.

A few hours later Scott woke up freezing. He looked over to his sleeping partner to find she had all the covers wrapped around her. He was only wearing a pair of boxer shorts and the room was very cool. He tried to take some of the covers off her but she clung onto them. He scooted over closer to her trying to get some warmth. Jean at this point was hanging off the edge of the bed. She pushed Scott away from her to give herself more space. Scott pulled the covers with him but Jean pulled them back. Both of them were still half asleep and were too tired to wake each other up. Jean turned round, accidentally kneeing Scott in the stomach. Scott just groaned and turned his back to Jean. Again Jean was almost out the bed, Scott's ass was down to that. She pushed him right over and kicked him off the bed. He took the covers with him but she didn't mind. She now had the bed to herself and Scott looked pretty happy where he was.

Jean and Scott had now been going out for over a week and were sharing the same bed. They enjoyed sleeping together but the bed was just not big enough for two people. This was the second time Scott would spend the night on the floor. The other nights Jean had fallen asleep on top of Scott's back which didn't bother him, he found it rather comforting.

Morning approached and Jean woke up first with the sound of snoring. She leaned over the edge to look at Scott and laughed a bit as he had the covers in a death grip. She slid off the bed and down next to Scott. She went under the covers and snuggled up next to him. Scott opened his eyes slowly to see Jean smiling at him. He smiled back.

"Morning." He whispered.

"Morning to you." She said wrapping herself round his warm body.

Scott felt the hard floor on his back and took a look at his surroundings. "Kick me out the bed again?"

"Sorry." She said with a slight smile.

"Where's my morning kiss?" 

She put a hand round his neck and pulled him into a long passionate kiss. "I think we need a bigger bed." Jean said once finished.

"Really? I thought you preferred to kick me out the bed or squash me, or kneeing me…."

"Hey you hit my face." She said laughing.

"You left me on the floor two nights ago with no covers."

"Well I did warm you up in the morning did I not?" She said and winked.

"Yes you did." He said with a huge grin on his face.

"Come on up to bed." She said sitting up then climbed up on the bed.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"Seven." She pulled him up to the bed.

"Another hour to spare." He said and grinned. "I wonder what we shall do?"

"I know what, since I kicked you out the bed…." Jean said.

"Yeah?" Scott said getting closer to her.

"I'll make you breakfast in bed. Be back in a minute." She got up and was out the door before Scott could open his mouth.

"Not exactly what I had in mind." Scott mumbled to himself.

Maybe Jean was right. They did need a bigger bed. He wouldn't want to spend another night on the floor. He just wanted to wrap himself round Jean all night. But it would take some time for him to get use to that, never sharing a bed with someone before. The first night they had spent together the slept peacefully without moving. That would be a night she would not soon forget. Since that night they had sex another three times and that was the only way they would stay practically glued together when they were sleeping.

Jean came back into the room with a plate of toast and two glasses of orange juice. Scott smiled and sat up resting against the headboard. Jean slid in next to him and he took the glasses from her and put them on the bedside cabinet.

"Move over." She said.

"I can't, I'll fall out." He said smiling. "I think getting a new bed is our number one priority at the moment." He pulled her over to sit between his legs and she rested her head against his chest.

She nodded and took a bite of her toast. She passed a bit over to Scott and he took it off her using his mouth. She laughed slightly and continued eating.

"I don't want to teach classes today." Scott said after a few minutes of silence.

"Well I'm afraid you have to or the kids will be pretty stupid." She said.

"I'm hungry."

"Well take some more toast." She handed the plate back to him but he pushed it away.

"I'm hungry for you." He whispered in her ear.

Her breath quickened and she lost all concentration as he started kissing her neck and rubbing her breasts lightly.

"Scott….not now. I've got a class soon." She said but she didn't want him to stop, and he didn't.

*Attention everyone.* Xavier spoke into their heads. Scott sighed in frustration and stopped. *All classes will be cancelled today. You are free to do what you wish.*

Scott smiled and pulled Jean closer. "You've got no classes anymore."

"That means we do something useful Scott." Jean said getting off the bed.

"Like what?" He looked towards the bathroom. "A shower with me is always useful." He took her hand and pulled her back on the bed.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" She asked.

"Is it working?" He asked lying on top of her.

She used her telekinesis to shove him off the bed. "No." She jumped down to him and sat on him forcefully. "We're going to buy a bigger bed."

"Now?"

"Yes now."

"But I wanted to do something else."

"Hmmm…..I wonder what that could be." She said then leaned down and kissed his lips. "But we'll do that later. Maybe tonight when we have a nice, comfy, soft bed. It will be a lot better."

"But I'm well, kind of ready now.." She laughed a bit and looked down to his boxers to see he was indeed ready.

"Go jack off in the shower. I know you do it almost every morning anyway." His face went bright red and she lifted herself off him. She went over to the dresser to get some clothes. She looked over to see Scott still lying on the floor. "Well?"

"I'm going." He said sitting up and made his way over to the bathroom.

"I'll help you get there quicker." She said pointing to her head. "The sooner we leave, the more time we'll have when we get back."

He turned round and she winked at him and started projecting images of what she planned to do to him tonight into his head.

"Holy shit, let me at least get in the shower first." He went into the bathroom and she smiled thinking how much she loved him.

END


End file.
